GrellxSebastian Drabbles
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: A bunch of GxS one-shots I've put together for your entertainment. Enjoy.
1. Lost It Before It Was Ever Mine

**Hi :D So, I've recently jumped aboard the Black Butler train and I am LOVING the ride :3 Happy to say I LOVE the GrellxSebastian pairing, so this is just going to be a huge mash-up of short GxS one-shots I've written :D There will probably be a lot of OOC in some of them. Also, this first one is the reason this is rated T. Lots of blood. And character death. Hope you enjoy~~~**

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He's the image of perfection. His fluttering, ebony hair, slender, delicate fingers, glowing pink eyes… I guess that's what caused my demise. I was blinded by his flawlessness, so I didn't see the bullet hurtling towards me until it was too late.

It hit me directly in the side. Everything in my world exploded in pain. I don't remember falling. I don't remember screaming. I don't remember much of anything until I opened my eyes…

And he was looking down at me. My Sebas-chan. I could feel his arms cradling me. My red coat was soaking with a darker substance. Blood.

"Grell… Grell!" he shook me slightly. I gasped in pain, back arching as the agony shot through me. Sebastian grimaced, his eyes trailing to the bleeding wound in my side.

"I… I wasn't aware that grim reapers could… Could die," he whispered. He bit into the soft cloth of his glove's middle finger and took it off of his hand. Two slender fingers pressed against the bullet hole. I could tell the bullet had lodged deep into a vital organ.

"It… It hurts… Bassy…" I choked out. I couldn't breathe. Blood trickled out of my mouth, staining my teeth and lips.

"Ssh… I know, Grell," Sebastian withdrew his hand. He pulled me closer to his oh-so warm chest. I cuddled close to him. He was holding me bridal-style, cradling me as I lay dying in his arms.

"Sebas-chan… This will be the last time we see each other and… I was… I was wondering if…" I don't need to finish the sentence. He knows what I desire. And when his lips meet mine, I don't regret using the last of my strength to kiss back. He even uses tongue, the sly dog.

"I… I love you, Bassy…" I whisper against him, and then I slowly slip into eternal darkness.

**Yes, these are really short. I apologize. But there will be a lot of them, so that will make up for it, right? Right?**


	2. The Difference Between Trying And Doing

**Another reason this is rated T. Attempted suicide. Even shorter than the last one, I believe. Enjoy :3**

I remember the night well. I remember how the stars shone in the heavens above. How the grass was damp with evening dew beneath my knees. How the moonlight glinted off of the knife I held in my hands…

I had talked about it many times in my past life. The thought of not being good enough had often driven me close to suicide. But now… Now it's different. There is no one here to stop me. Not even…

Not even him. Not even my Sebas-chan. I can never hope to be as great as he is. And that is why my life must end. I can only hope my cinematic records are interesting.

I position the knife directly over my heart. My beating heart. Sullied by the lack of his unconditional love.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and…

"And just what in the heavens do you think you are going to accomplish with that, Grell?"

My eyes shoot open, dilate. I know that voice. That beautiful voice. The voice that blossoms in my dreams.

His white-gloved hands take the knife away. I look up into his serious eyes, my own eyes brimming with tears.

"B-Bassy! What a lovely surprise!" I force a smile. He shakes his head. My love kneels down in front of me, one arm balanced on his knee.

"I never quite thought you were serious with all of that talk of killing yourself," Sebastian comments. "I suppose even I am wrong sometimes."

When I neglect to answer, he sighs.

"Best get you back to the castle. You'll catch your death out here," he rises. Picks me up, bridal-style.

"Oh, Sebas-chan…" I sigh. On the way back to the castle, I fall asleep in his arms. Maybe there is something worth living for after all.

**A wise friend once told me, "It's not the length of the story that counts. It's the quality."**


	3. He Should Be Mine

**Okay, wow. Definitely the shortest one X3 Also, the last one I'm going to be able to post tonight ^^''' I'll post more in the following week, yes I will.**

I knew it was true love from the moment I spotted him. His black hair was too perfect, the way it moved and swayed with his movements. Every step he took sent it bouncing upon his shoulders.

And his eyes. Eyes like a car crash; I know I shouldn't look, but I can't turn away. Their color changed depending on the way the light reflects off of them. One moment they're a deep, sincere brown, the next a deep, scolding red.

His body, so slender, so appetizing. What I would give to sink my teeth into his glistening white flesh. His body language is so composed. He never misses a beat when it comes to reacting.

It breaks my heart that, though I can see every perfection in him, he sees only failure in me.

I'm not even sure if this man has feelings. If he does, they're hidden deep inside of him.

Sebastian, who is simply one hell of a butler.

He should be mine.

**... X3 Hope you enjoyed~ Oh, and please be a dear and leave a review if you read :3**


	4. Finding Out Who You Really Are

**Please note most of these were written in a matter of minutes and are therefore not as good as they could be. In the future, I will put forth more effort, I swear.**

There's nothing worse than not knowing who you are. Or knowing who you want to be, but can never manage to become. It's been one of those bad days. One of those days when I long for the old me. The old Grell. The innocent, clumsy, good-hearted butler. The butler who wouldn't hurt a fly. Who looked up to Sebastian to teach him the ways.

I sit against a stone wall. The back of my unfairly-acquired jacket is damp and my fiery hair is stuck to it. It's raining. The cold, drizzling rain all but reminds me of my failures. I hug my knees, my glasses knocked askew as I bury my face in my arms.

I sit like this for several more moments. Suddenly, I smell- or rather, sense- something creeping up behind me. Before I can react, it's as if the rain lets up. I know it hasn't, because the pattering sound continues around me.

When I look up, he's there. My Sebas-chan. He's sitting atop the stone wall, an umbrella extended over my head. He jumps the short distance to the ground and stands over me with his umbrella, shielding me from the heaven's tears that are flowing like my own.

"I thought I heard you out here," Sebastian sighs, his voice a beautiful monotone as always.

"Bassy-chan~" I force a fanged smile. Maybe the rain will hide my tears. It must not, because now Sebastian is knelt down next to me. His right hand eases my smudged glasses off of my face. I stare at him through blurred vision, sniffling like a pathetic child. He uses his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"Come now, don't cry," Sebastian gently rests my glasses back on my nose. "Do you wish to come inside?" He looked around us. "The world is ugly, but you're so beautiful… Don't let it pull you down."

"Oh, Sebas-chan…" I feel myself tearing up again, this time in happiness. "I knew you cared about me."

Sebastian's gaze was hard as always, but I could feel that he was agreeing with my statement. And that made it all okay. I can be whoever Sebastian wants me to be. And for now, I think I'm doing just fine.

**I know these are short ;~; Dun't kill meh D: Anyways X3 Hope ya'll liked :D**


	5. This Is Far From Heaven

**This one is in Sebastian's POV. Which I simply CANNOT write DX Also, this is the second one I've posted tonight, in case you missed the first :3**

"Grell?" I question, irate to say the least. The so-called 'deadly efficient butler' was currently spending his time at Phantomhive Manor. He'd apparently been demoted by that wretch William and has been feeling rather down. My Master was courteous enough to offer him room and board.

"Grell, are you not planning on eating breakfast?" I knock on his door again with my knuckles. There is no response. Odd. Normally, he would already have me knocked down in a hug by now. My irritation slowly fades to concern when I sense no life on the other side of the door.

I don't know why I opened the door. He could have simply woken up early and was already downstairs. He could have gone back to William. But no. I felt something was wrong. I knew it.

And I was right.

He was lying on his stomach across his bed, completely still. There was no rise and fall of his back. The covers beneath his lifeless body were stained red.

"Grell!" I run over to him. Check his pulse. Nothing. Roll him over. There's a knife embedded deep in his belly.

If I had not spotted the slip of paper on the dresser, I would have suspected murder. But I saw the slip of stationary, and my dread blossomed into downright fear.

My shaking fingers snatched up the paper, my eyes streaking down the page- once, twice, a third time- until I had completely absorbed what I was reading.

The note read:

_Sebas-chan_

_Can I still get into Heaven if I kill myself? Can I, Bassy? Please, tell me there's a heaven for people like me. Even if there isn't, I don't care. I've never cared about Heaven. I just want it to end. Please understand this, my dear Sebastian._

No, no, no. This isn't happening. He can't be dead.

My fingers curl around the paper, crumpling the letter. Tears spark in my eyes, flowing over as I growl.

"Grell, you idiot…" I whisper to his corpse. "You… You could've come to me…"

I close my eyes. This isn't right.

This can't be right.

Grim reapers can't die.

They shouldn't be able to.

So why am I standing over his dead body. Why is he dead. Why didn't he let me help…

**Okay, wow. Um... ^^; Not as good as the others, I suppose. Still short.**


	6. The Beauty in a Storm

**Before I forget, I must give credit to my good friend davegrohlismyspiritanimal for the lovely chapter titles :D This one is the longest so far, but by no means the best. Could have added more. Also, this is the third one tonight.**

"Now, let's see…" I whip out my to-die list and scan the page. I scratch a red checkmark into the paper next to the name and description 'Matthew Smith: Jumped from a space station'.

"Who's next, then?" My shocking yellow eyes travel to the next name. "Lock Joseph Parker. Due to be drowned in the Thames River at half past two. Ooh, what fun! I haven't witnessed a drowning in such a long time!" With that, I put away my scythe and hurry to the location of the soon-to-be death, red jacket flapping behind me in the wind.

I slow to a halt once I reach the Thames. I sit down close to the waters and examine my feminine reflection. My hair looks a bit wind tossed, but the damp air around the river will help tame it. I lean back on the balls of my hands and wait, eyes closed, for Lock to meet his doom.

After a couple minutes, Big Ben announces to all that care to hear that it is now two-thirty in the morning. There's a commotion in a nearby alley. I hide behind a nearby bench, watching two men appear carrying a sack. I'm confused. Is one of these men Lock?

But it's then I hear a crying sound coming from inside of the sack. A high-pitched sound that only one thing in the world can make. A human baby.

I nearly choke. These two wretches plan on drowning it. Not it. Him. Oh no… I can hardly bear to watch. But I can't peel my eyes away as the two kneel next to the river and plunge the sack under the icy cold water. Bubbles come up from the sack as the small human slowly drowns.

"Come on! Hurry up before someone finds us!" the first man growls, looking around nervously.

"Alright, let's go!" the second man stands up, wipes his hands on his pants, and runs off. The first man follows. They leave the bag in the river. A very short, very small string of cinematic records emerge from the bag in the water, but I hardly pay attention.

It's only after the small one's life fades that I dare dash over to the sack. I fish it out of the river and hold it close. I'm scared to open it. Scared of what kind of condition he'll be in.

But I finally decide that I must. My shaking fingers slowly untie the rope from around the opening of the bag. Lock Joseph Parker's small, innocent body tumbles into my lap. He's such a tiny thing… His brown eyes stare lifelessly at the stars. His thin hair is brown as well. His skin… Blue from asphyxiation.

And before I can stop myself, I'm crying. This poor baby didn't deserve to die. He was so young. He can't be more than a few months. I hug his corpse close. I must look pathetic, so I'm glad the night offers her protection from prying eyes.

Well, from most eyes. A certain set of red eyes seems to have pried enough to find me. I feel his hand on my shoulder before I sense his presence.

"What's wrong, Grell?" Sebastian's voice is concerned.

"Oh, Bassy! It's not fair! He didn't need to die!" I sob. Sebastian must be able to see the dead child in my arms, because his eyes soften a bit. He knows now.

"Grell…" he kneels down beside me. My grip tightens around the body, as if to offer it refuge. But Sebastian doesn't try to take it away. Instead, he rubs my shoulder gently.

"It's not fair… They just… Those bad people drowned him…" I choke out, shaking all over. "Why can't the World be rid of all these criminals… It sure would make my job easier…" The last sentence was a bitter joke, but Sebastian doesn't laugh.

"… Grell, I can't promise that things won't be broken, I never will be able to do that. But one the thing I can promise you is that I'll never leave," Sebas-chan mutters. I know he means it. He's always been so sincere… And I love him for it.

**...**

**OOCness will be the death of me.**


End file.
